Phone Tag
by Hari-hime
Summary: Just a little pointless ZackxCloud crack. Zack is bored so he gives Cloud a call. Rated M for safety.


Zack sighed as he finished another boring stack of paperwork. The puppy had careless on his last mission and had gotten hurt pretty bad. Thanks to a mastered cure he was mostly alright, but the doctors had demanded he let his leg heal naturally. Even with the mako in his system it would be at least another two week before he would be up and running again. As punishment for his recklessness Sephiroth was making him actually do his paperwork. Of course he was supposed to do it anyway, but that was beside the point. Usually he got to go on missions in between the stacks, and Sephiroth ended up doing most of it.

The raven was bored beyond belief. He had been working since he hobbled in at eight that morning, and it was now just about two. The pup childishly threw his pen, which smacked into his offices phone. As he grabbed the pen from where it had landed next to the bulky thing, an idea formed in his head. A sly grin spread across his face. Zack dropped the pen and picked up the phone, quickly punching in the desired numbers. He sat back and listen to it ring three times before a tired sounding voice picked up.

"Hello?" was mumbled sleepily to the puppy.

"Hiya Spike! What are you up to?" Zack asked. The man leaned back in his chair and tossed his hand in his pants.

"Zack! Are you alright? What's going on? Is everything ok?" Cloud asked worriedly.

The First Class rolled his eyes at the cadet's concerns. The kid was on a training mission with the rest of the cadets, and had been since before he was hurt. Cloud had been very upset that he wasn't able to be there to take care of his lover in his time of need. Zack had promised him that the thought was all that mattered, and he knew the blonde would be with him if he could. As it was the two hadn't talked since Zack had been allowed to call Cloud and calm him down after he had nearly had a nervous break down when his instructors had informed him that Zack had been injured.

"I'm fine, everything is fine. I just wanted to hear your sweet voice. I'm sort of surprised you answered. I thought for sure you'd be training. It is the middle of the day after all." Zack said with a small chuckle. He heard Cloud make a small, annoyed, sound and smiled wider.

"I had the night watch last night so I didn't have training today. In fact I should be alone until six." the blonde said around a yawn.

"Well what a coincidence. I'm all alone in my office. Sephiroth won't be checking in on me for at least another couple of hours. SO how about it Spiky?" Zack asked coyly.

"How about what?" the cadet asked, confusion clear in his voice. Zack could just image him tilting his head in that cute way he does when he doesn't understand something.

"We're both going to be alone for a while so, talk dirty to me." the SOLDIER said, his smirk clear in his voice.

"Z-Zack! That's horrible! We can't do something like that! The general's office is right next to yours! Besides there is always a chance that someone could walk in and see you!" Cloud stuttered. Zack groaned as he imagined how adorable his blonde's face looked when flushed. His hand unconsciously reached into his pants and he began rubbing himself.

"Come on baby! I miss you. This whole time has been torture! First my lover leaves, then I get my ass handed to me on a silver platter. I can't handle blue balls on top of that!" Zack whined like the puppy everyone always accused him of being.

"F-fine, but only because you're hurt!" Cloud finally decided, sounding quite embarrassed. "I'm not talking dirty for you, but I'll let you listen."

Before Zack could ask what the other meant he heart the sound of rustling cloth, and the sweet sounds of Cloud's moans as he began to play with himself. This went on for about ten minutes, the blonde's quiet moans eventually turning into screams of ecstasy. Zack was close. He had jerked himself the whole time he had been listening to his lover pleasure himself. He heard the blonde finish, letting out a loud scream of the raven's name, and let out a groan of want. Rubbing himself to completion as well, Cloud's own name on his lips.

"Damn baby I want you so bad!" Zack whined. The release had been great, but it just made him miss his lover even more. The need and want to be inside of the blonde, to hold him in his arms, was almost overwhelming.

"I know baby, but I've got something that might cheer you up." Cloud said after he had recovered from his post release bliss.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" the puppy asked, whipping his now dirty hand on some tissues a secretary had left in his office.

"I'm in our bed, ready and waiting. See you soon lover." Cloud said heatedly before hanging up.

Zack stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the phone for a grand total of forty seconds before dropping it. The man grabbed his crutches and began to hobble towards the nearest elevator as fast as he could. Paperwork and Sephiroth be damned. He had a hot, tight, ass to fuck, and a blonde to cuddle with. He didn't even spare a thought for he person who would discover the evidence of what he had done, or who would have to clean the new stain on his ceiling. All he cared about was seeing his beloved Cloud.

**Hari-hime: **Well I had writer's block and a stumbled across a Final Fantasy crack pairing generator.

**Zack: **Here is the generator if you are interested, just remove the spaces. www. /entropy/ff7yaoi. html

**Cloud: **And don't forget to review!


End file.
